


Arm Yourselves With Empty Hands

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Bittersweet, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fi has a reason for all his jokes.





	

Fi knows he has a reputation for cracking jokes constantly.  It’s… well, it’s the only way he knows how to cope with the shit he sees.  Making everything into a joke is the easiest way not to be scared shitless when your life consists mostly of getting shot at, and having to choose between killing someone else and getting a blaster bolt to the brain (if you’re lucky enough for a quick death).

In the same way, joking is a good way of coping with the knowledge that he could see that same death take the people he loves most, and there is nothing he could do to stop it.  At least Atin is right there for Fi to protect, or so he tells himself, but Delta isn’t often put on the same assignments as Omega.  They both try to ignore the fact that Sev could die on some shithole planet across the galaxy and neither of them would know till weeks later.  It scares the hell out of Fi, so he cracks jokes about it and lets the rest of them think he doesn’t  _ really _ take the danger seriously.

All of that is easier to ignore during times like these, though.  When Omega is on a joint op with Delta, and the formerly-abandoned cabin they’ve claimed for a temporary base is quiet.  Niner is on watch, there’s nothing but forest for miles, and Sev and Atin are asleep on either side of him.  Fi can  _ almost _ fool himself into thinking they’re really safe, and that they’ll be able to have a life in a little place like this once the war is over.

That dream is enough to ease the tight bands of worry around his chest, and Fi settles back down.  Atin wakes just enough to wrap an arm around his waist, his hand resting on Sev’s hip as they both crowd a little closer to him.  He dozes off, feeling calmer than he ever has since he first stepped foot off Kamino.


End file.
